


Cabbage No. 1

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leifang attempts and arts-n-crafts project.





	Cabbage No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> for Ket, because oh, so much lulz over one of Hitomi's preferred gifts in DoA Xtreme2 is... a cabbage.
> 
> Originally posted March 11th, 2014.

Armed with the sewing kit from her hotel room and a wad of greenish fabric purchased from the Zack of All Trades, Leifang settled under an umbrella by the pool and started... well, tried to...

An hour later, she was still battling with the general shape of everything when Kokoro sat down on the next chair and peered at the project.

"What are you making?" she finally questioned as Leifang was trying to decide if a couple of of partially unattached outside leaves would help with definition.

"It's a cabbage," Leifang explained. "For Hitomi."

Kokoro blinked and tilted her head, obviously thinking. "Oh-- I thought stuffed cabbage was something to eat..."

Leifang looked at the half-finished, lumpy cabbage-shaped pillow in her hands and suddenly, she just couldn't stop laughing.

Kokoro joined in a moment later.


End file.
